


Cornered

by Keikokin



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2606933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keikokin/pseuds/Keikokin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I own none of these characters and have no malicious intent toward any of the magnificent band of actors and actresses who bring this series to life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cornered

Arthur cleared his throat and straightened his tunic once more. With a sigh, he began again. Smiling widely into the looking glass he said softly, “Merlin, I wondered if you’d do me the honor of…” Arthur shook his head. “Why is this so hard?” 

From behind him he heard a giggle and spun on his boot heel to glare at his eavesdropper. He inwardly cringed when he saw who it was. Morgana stood leaning against the wall behind him. “What’s wrong Arthur? The idea of asking Merlin to be your consort too much?” she giggled. “Your armour won’t help you this time.” 

Arthur took note that Morgana didn’t seem overly surprised at this development nor hurt. He was grateful for that at least. However, he was quite sure it would not save him from an endless torrent of teasing that would undoubtedly come from this horrible embarrassment. Worse yet, Morgana was right. “Go away Morgana. I have no idea what you are talking about. Merlin is a servant here nothing more.” 

“Which is part of the reason you’re having problems talking to him, isn’t it?”

Sighing, Arthur rolled his eyes. The teasing had begun. “For once Morgana, just go away, please?” 

Seeing the pathetic look in his eyes, Morgana felt some pity and with a courtesy took her leave. 

Relieved to be alone at last Arthur shifted his blue velvet tunic again. “Are you going to the harvest celebration?” He shook his head once again. “Now who’s becoming an idiot? Of course he’s going to be there, he’s a servant. 

Done chastising himself, he tried again. “Merlin, you know I see you as more than a servant…” 

Elsewhere in Camelot –

Morgana walked down the hallway, her spirits lifting at her discovery. A smile graced her face and Uther smiled in return as she entered his audience chamber. “Morgana, you seem especially happy today. Care to tell me what has brought such a smile to my Ward?” 

Morgana gave a respectful bow and moved closer to Uther. “It’s not my secret to tell,” she whispered conspiratorially, eying the guards. 

Uther quickly waved them away and leaned in. “Secret eh?” Uther frowned. “Am I going to like it?” 

Now it was Morgana’s turn to frown. She took a moment to weigh her words carefully. “All father’s wish their son’s happiness as I’m sure you do and would see to it that nothing would stand in his way.” 

Uther blinked. Arthur? What was going on with Arthur? And what was this drivel about stopping his happiness? Suddenly the scales tipped and Uther found himself with more questions than answers. It was not a situation the King of Camelot was accustomed to nor appreciated. “Morgana, my patience wears thin. What secret does my son have that would make you think Camelot wants anything but happiness for their prince?” 

“It is not Camelot that concerns me Sire. For the people will follow the example of their King. As a father, I ask only that you open your eyes to all possibilities and consider what would make Arthur truly happy. With your leave.” She quickly bowed and left in a swirl of skirts looking rather smug. 

Uther sighed unhappily. The ways of women vexed him greatly. The inner workings of their minds gave him a pain in his head he was suddenly keenly all too aware. It was high time to see what Morgana was all about. He left the chamber in a storm of questions that whirled about his head causing a great pounding. Curiosity and irritation filled him in equal measure as he made his way to Arthur’s rooms. 

Upon arriving at Arthur’s chambers he was startled to find the door was locked. Taking out his skeleton key he opened the door just a sliver so he could perchance see unobserved his son’s actions. He was not disappointed. However, he was surprised that Arthur, who he knew to be the best knight in all of Camelot, would not notice his approach. What had caused Arthur to be so unaware? 

As he peered in he saw his son in one of his finest tunics, preening in front of the mirror and speaking aloud. “…would you consider going to the harvest –“ Uther watched with amusement the blush that rose to his son’s face. Uther smiled I the shadows, obviously someone had stone his son’s affections – but whom? 

“..like it very much and this isn’t an order, but if you could –“ Arthur groaned loudly in a desperate plea , “Merlin how can I make you understand?” 

Uther stepped away from the door shaking his head. He allowed his feet to take him as far away from the room as possible. His head began to throb even more and stopping a servant he sent him for a headache potion from Gaius. 

As he continued to walk he found himself looking over the battlements, the wind clearing away his shock and taking the edge of the headache at last. He leaned over looking at the kingdom of Camelot. It at least seemed the same. But Arthur being attracted to men? When had that occurred? It wasn’t unheard of during encampments; warriors often took another to bed. He had himself once or twice. 

Yet Arthur seemed beyond all that; he was well and truly smitten by the Physician’s apprentice! He recalled the words that Morgana had spoken earlier and now understood them. Time was needed to consider the matter carefully. Arthur had changed a great deal with age. 

Uther could now see in hindsight that it had all begun with the young man. Everything centered on Merlin. He had saved Arthur’s life on several occasions. Surely that meant that perhaps his son’s heart would not be broken? “Ingrane, I do so miss you.” He whispered to the wind. Uther shook his head. Something would have to be done. If the people were to discover he’d taken up with his manservant it would be quite bad. However, if Arthur and Merlin were in more of the same social circles…Uther nodded to himself and stormed back into the castle. 

 

Gaius frowned deeply. If Merlin didn’t get a move on, he’d be late to attend to Arthur today. Going to the young man’s room he found the door slightly ajar. He could see Merlin sitting on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands mumbling. At first he was alarmed thinking Merlin was performing wasteful magic. Then he realized what he was hearing, “…I just can’t. I’m out of my mind. He’s a Prince for crying out loud. Servants just can’t ask a prince to go to a festival. But –“ 

At this Gaius saw Merlin’s face light hope with beautiful, innocent, unbridled hope before melting into a frown. “Oh who am I kidding? He thinks I’m an idiot.” Merlin groaned resignedly, stood and stretched. Gauis quickly moved to a nearby table to leaf through some books as he pondered this latest development. One thing for sure, living with Merlin was one surprise after another. How had he not seen this?

Merlin exited his room making his way to the table where they ate, plopping down miserably. 

“Good morning Merlin,” Gauis approached the table taking in more of Merlin’s appearance. “Did you not sleep well?” 

“Um, not so much of late actually,” Merlin cupped the back of his neck rubbing it awkwardly then dragged a hand through his hair. 

“Anything I could help with?” Gauis asked hoping Merlin would open up and discuss the situation. After all, he couldn’t bring it up without having to reveal he eavesdropped in the first place. Instead, the very tips of Merlin’s ears turned an alarming shade of red. 

Gauis turned his head to cough covering up his laughter. Clearly the young man was infatuated with the prince, but it was so hopeless. Gaius’ amusement turned quickly back to pity and concern. Merlin shook his head, and then spent the time breaking his fast playing with his food. After watching this for several minutes Gauis gently reminded his charge of the hour and Merlin fled quickly, obviously grateful to get away. 

“Oh dear, “Gauis worried aloud before turning to tend to his own duties. 

“Gauis, may I have a moment of your time?” The older man turned and bowed respectfully. “I am always at your disposal Sire. Are you still feeling unwell?” 

Fortunately, he’d run across the servant he’d directed for headache potion and had downed it on the way. So he waved the question away. King Uther stepped further into the chamber. He picked up a book, glanced at it, set it down and began to wander around the room aimlessly. 

“Sire?” Uther waved his hand once more. “I’m fine Gauis.” 

“I am very glad to hear that Sire. How then may I help you?” The more time the King spent in their room the more likely he was to find out Merlin’s secret, so Gauis tried to move him along without rousing suspicion. 

“This is not about me, but about Arthur?” 

Gauis nodded. “I’ll get my things Sire.” 

Uther shook his head. “I’m afraid Gaius there’s nothing you can do.” 

Gauis frowned, pursing his lips. “I’m sorry Sire, but I’m afraid that I do not understand.” 

“Neither do I. Tell me Gauis, would you consider me to be a good father?” 

Gauis stiffened. This was dangerous territory indeed. “I believe you do the best you can Sire, that is all any parent can do.” 

Uther slammed a fist down on a wooden plank table, causing several bottles to rattle dangerously. “I am the King! I am not just any parent and I will see my son have the happiness he deserves!” 

Gauis gave a small bow, nervously. “Yes, of course Sire. I never meant to imply otherwise.” 

Uther sighed loudly and rubbed at his forehead. “Forgive me Gaius. This situation has…” he trailed off, choosing instead to walk to a window.” 

“Situation Sire?” Gauis prompted. 

“If only she were still here. She could always make sense of these matters of the heart.” 

Gauis knew Uther long enough, to know he spoke of his late wife Ingrane in this manner. Biting at his top lip, Gauis considered what he knew so far. Something was going on with Arthur that had Uther gasping at straws and apparently it had something do with the heart…Gauis smiled. “So who is the lucky girl?” 

Uther turned on Gauis with an icy glare. “That’s one part of the problem.” 

“Oh.” Gauis blinked. “OH!” Then he thought of Merlin and looked inadvertently toward his room and began to wonder. What if the young prince had the same feelings toward Merlin that Merlin had toward Arthur?

Looking back at Uther, Gauis understood his friends’ position. The kingdom of Camelot, the Pendragon legacy would die out with Arthur. He scratched at his chin. “I see what you mean Sire. This will take some doing. What have you considered thus far?” 

Uther looked at Gauis grateful once more for having someone who understood the role that a King was expected to fulfill; the one that would one day rest heavily upon Arthur’s shoulders. “I suppose we could enter him in a tournament –“ 

Gauis laughed. “Arthur is a champion fighter, not Merlin.” 

“Yes, yes he is.” Uther’s eyes lit with a fierce pride for a moment before remembering the situation. 

Gaius cleared his throat. “It seems to me Sire that a position within the future kings’ court would achieve that.” His eyes sparkled. If Merlin could be Arthur’s advisor then if the royal household realized the two were together they would think it nothing. And it could be hidden fairly easily from the commoners. 

Uther nodded. “Very good Gauis. Yes, it is about time my son started to gather his closest supporters to create his future court. Tell me does the boy have any other gifts besides…besides…whatever it is he does?” Uther inquired hopefully. 

Gaius smiled. Perhaps he could kill two birds with one stone. “He is rather good at reading the stars, Sire.” If it wasn’t true Gaius would start to train him immediately. 

“Royal Astronomer?” Uther asked. Gauis smiled. 

Uther cleared his throat and then fixed him firmly with his eyes. “Does your charge fancy anyone? Guinevere perhaps?” 

Gauis frowned. “I believe Merlin sees her as a sisterly figure Sire.” 

“But he has been with women?” Uther put forth bluntly. 

“To the best of my knowledge, Sire, Merlin remains pure. I’ve never seen him show any interest toward the young ladies.” He gave special emphasis to the last word. Pointedly hoping the king would catch it. Uther smirked. Apparently he had. “And the other occupants of the castle?” 

Gauis bit his lip wondering how to phrase it without giving away Merlin’s secret. At last he replied. “His devotion lies solely with the prince.” 

Uther groaned. He grew tired of these word games. Obviously the old man was spending far too much time with the womenfolk. “I could order you to speak plainly.” 

“You could, but you won’t. I’m afraid Sire, what I’ve learned was only by happenstance. Merlin would not speak of what was bothering him this morning. However, I can tell you he has neither eaten nor slept well.” 

Uther touched his forehead feeling the headache return. “Speak plainly man.” 

“I’m afraid I cannot in this case, but only to say that I believe Merlin to be afflicted by Cupid’s arrow.” 

At this Uther smiled, looking at ease since the first time he’d arrived. “Thank you Gauis.” 

Gauis nodded. “Sire.” 

And deep down below Camelot a dragon nodded in his sleep with satisfaction. 

 

“Oh hi Gwen,” Merlin commented looking up and seeing his friend coming down the hall. He couldn’t even wave since his arms were once again full of Arthur’s armor to polish. 

The bright young woman smiled and then cocked her head to one side. She frowned and stepped up to Arthur. “Have you slept? There are bags under your eyes. Should I fetch Gauis?” 

Merlin shook his head. “Nah, I’m okay.” 

Gwen shook her head. “Who is it?” 

“Who’s what?” 

“You like someone.” 

“What?” Merlin’s eyes shot open. Gwen’s’ perceptiveness had read him so clearly that he stood shock still for a moment, only realizing that in doing so he’d given himself away. With a sigh, he hung his head, nearly banging it on a breastplate. She giggled. “I knew it! Was it Lancelot?” 

Merlin blinked and accidentally dropped a gauntlet and had to bend down carefully to pick it up without dropping the rest. “OH here, let me help you.” Gwen picked it up swiftly and taking several of the pieces from Arthur turned her direction to walk with him toward the armory. “Don’t be so shocked Merlin. I’ve seen the way you smile at Morgana and it’s not the same as you use on Arthur.” She whispered with a grin. 

Merlin stopped walking once more, turning to look at Gwen nervously. “Please don’t say anything. I’m nothing more than a servant. He sees me as an idiot. It’s best that I forget it completely. Yup, I’m going to banish it from my mind right now. Poof, it’s gone.” He tried to smile at Gwen but she only looked at him with sympathy. She nodded in agreement. 

“You’re probably right. “ Then she smiled sideways at him. “But its fun to think about and you must admit he looks lovely in his armor.” 

Merlin beamed at Gwen with adoration. “Yeah, yeah he does.” He whispered, blushed and looked around nervously. Gwen laughed and changed the subject before Merlin’s blush got any worse. 

 

Morgana was not surprised to find Merlin in the armoury. She supposed Arthur worked Merlin so hard to keep him nearby. It would be cute if it wasn’t so pathetic, she thought to herself. 

“Merlin, I thought I’d find you here. The king wishes to see you.” 

“Why?” Merlin asked nervously trying to recount any magic he’d used lately. 

Morgana had to fight herself to ask how Merlin felt about Arthur so was thrown off by the question. “Why what?” 

Merlin laughed. “What’s with you? Why what? Why does the king want to see me of course?” 

Morgana smiled at her mistake. “Sorry I just have a friend with this problem that I can’t stop thinking about. Oh and Uther wanted to see you right away I don’t know why.” 

Merlin took a moment to brush off his clothes and began walking toward the royal audience chamber quickly. Morgana rushed after him. “You see this friend of mine wants to go to the local harvest celebration.” 

“What’s the problem with that?” Merlin smiled. “I hear its going to be quite good this year. It was a good season.” 

Morgana nodded, not really caring but wanting to feel out Merlin instead. “The problem is that they are afraid to ask the person they want to.” 

To her surprise Merlin laughed and nodded vigorously. “I understand that. Really, really I do. They have my full sympathies.” 

Sensing there was more Morgana nudged gently. “Oh?” She hurried to keep up. Merlin had quite a long stride. When she reached his side, she quickly slid her arm into his forcing him to slow down. “I’ll escort you.” 

“I’d appreciate that,” Merlin smiled down at her. Then he shook his head. “You have to worry about what some people might say. And then you need to worry if you’re good enough for them. And what if it destroys the lives of the people you care most about. That would be upsetting too. Some people might even turn on you and kill you by –“ 

“You sound like the voice of experience,” she interrupted quickly not wishing to hear further details. She had a very delicate constitution after all. And she wanted to get to the bottom of the matter. Merlin’s long stride had brought them within close range of Uther’s chambers far quicker then she would have liked. “Have you ever had that problem?” 

Merlin was just about to admit to it when he realized he couldn’t. Luckily, Gwen knew, but he felt terrible not being as open with Morgana who’d also come to be his friend. He was lucky to have her and felt he owed her some sort of explanation. “I do now. But I don’t want to talk about it, just yet. Please Morgana?” 

Morgana realized with disappointment that they’d reached their destination. And not only that the sheer level of desperation and need in Merlin’s voice was simply heartbreaking. She took his hand gently in hers. “You can trust me Merlin.” 

This was the scene to which the Crown Prince, Arthur Pendragon arrived. Merlin looked down with horror at their joined hands, looked back at Arthur who seemed to have taken on the visage of an angry bull. Merlin sprung away as if he’d been bitted. He held out a hand. “Look Arthur, this isn’t what it seems –“ 

“Why should I care?” Arthur snapped. 

Morgana watched from the sidelines in horror as Arthur’s eyes flashed to hers. The cold, bitter look screamed one word into her mind: betrayal. She gasped at it giving Arthur enough time to walk stiffly past them into the chamber. 

Merlin literally sagged. His shoulders drooped and all he wanted to do was scream, but it wouldn’t do him any good and he managed to ground himself using a touch of his magic for strength. Morgana watched her friend for only a moment before she rushed into the chamber to Arthur’s side. The king had not yet arrived. 

“Arthur, please, listen to me. I was only making a promise to keep a secret for Merlin.” 

Snorting, Arthur turned his back to her. “Why should I care what promises of love you make to your little conquests Morgana? Why I ever trusted you in the first place is beyond me. Just go away Morgana. You’ve gotten what you came for? Are you happy to have gotten one up on the prince? Good for you.” With that Arthur turned on his heel to look for the king. 

Morgana turned to Merlin and felt sick. Merlin’s whole demeanor had changed. It was like seeing a dark cloud cover the sun and knowing it would never shine again. “Oh Merlin. I’m so sorry.” 

Just then the king entered from the direction of his chambers. Gauis and the prince entering from the other and they could speak no more. 

Uther spoke. “I understand young Merlin that you know a bit about Astronomy.” 

Merlin’s eyes shot to Gauis. “It’s okay Merlin. You can tell him how well you can read the stars. And that you can sometimes see the future.” Now it was Gauis who signaled to Merlin using his eyes toward Morgana. 

Morgana, who in her turn, was only now clueing in that something big was going on here and it was being done to somehow benefit her! She cast her eyes down wishing to give nothing away to Uther. 

Gauis nodded toward Uther who was waiting for an answer. “Oh, yes Sire I can.” 

“Why was this not brought to my attention sooner? We have need of a Royal Astronomer.” Uther looked at Arthur, expecting by this point to see a son smiling with joy having all his problems solved by his wonderful father, the king of Camelot. Instead he saw an angry scowl on his son’s face. He noticed too that he was scowling in the direction of Merlin and Morgana. In turn, she was staring at the floor only occasionally darting a rather guilty look in Merlin’s direction. 

Uther jumped to his feet. “God’s teeth, have you hurt my son already!?” He yelled at Merlin without a second thought. 

The entire room suddenly seemed deathly quiet and still as a tomb. Then Gauis cleared his throat. “Perhaps everyone could sit down Sire, this could prove to take some time?” 

Uther nodded waving his hand regally. The gathering shifted a bit, glares were exchanged along with looks of desperation, Uther noted. “Now, what is going on here? I demand to know.” 

Arthur smiled coldly at Morgana. “What would you say of a person father who betrays your confidence to stab you in the back?” 

Uther frowned looking from one to the other. “Explain yourself.” 

“Only today did I take Morgana into my confidence and before your very chamber I saw her use that knowledge to dishonor my feelings I’d so confessed.” 

Uther blinked in confusion. “Feelings for Morgana? But I thought you fancied men?” 

Arthur’s jaw dropped in a way very unbecoming of a prince. “You know?” he gasped. 

“I am the King.” Uther stated smugly. 

Arthur looked in panic at Merlin before remembering his anger at finding him holding hands with Morgana and his eyes glared once more. But it was too late. Both Gauis and Uther had seen it. Over the heads of the others the two older friends nodded in understanding. 

Arthur was jealous. Gauis was smiling happily at this turn of events. Uther was becoming exasperated with his son. “You’re jealous.” 

“I am not!” Arthur yelled hotly. 

“Oh please,” Morgana snorted. “And I’ve tried to tell you nothing happened between us.” Merlin nodded and Arthur seemed to believe it suddenly at that. 

“What’s going on?” Merlin asked in confusion. Every head turned to him. Gauis smiled. “I believe the prince – “

“Look before we get to all that, I am appointing you Merlin as Royal Astronomer. Please inform me the moment you get a glimpse of what’s to come.” 

Merlin’s jaw dropped and he felt Gauis give him a loving shove to his knees. It was only as they hit the hard stone he realized what he needed to do. “Thank you Sire. I will do my best.” 

“See you do. But first this matter with my son needs to be cleared up.” Uther glared at Arthur. “If you fail in this now, it is not my fault. The way has been cleared.” 

Arthur gave a nod of appreciation. “Thank you Sire.” 

Uther stood and walked over to Arthur, leaning forward to whisper in his son’s ear. “If it works out we’ll make some friend of yours the mother of your child then make up some story she ran off with a knight or some such.” 

Arthur laughed. “You think they’ll believe that?” 

The king shrugged. “They’ll eat it up.” He smiled, patted his son’s shoulder and dragging a protesting Morgana out behind him. Gauis closed the door behind the trio leaving only Arthur and Merlin alone. 

“Honestly Arthur –“ 

“Shh. It’s okay Merlin I believe you.” Arthur smiled. 

“Oh thank the gods for that,” Merlin grinned. 

Arthur turned and Merlin was surprised to see him begin to pace. “Is there something else bothering you Sire?” 

“That for starters.” Arthur stopped and folded his arms over his chest, filling out his tunic very nicely, Merlin thought, completely distracting him from the subject. 

“Oh, um, what for starters?” Merlin felt confused and off balance seeing Arthur in his favorite blue velvet tunic and tight black leggings. The thigh high boots were quite distracting as well. 

“Call me something…else.” Arthur nodded apparently satisfied with that. “Yes, something else.”

Arthur frowned. “Like you call me idiot?” 

“Yes, but no, um, more like an endearment.” Arthur’s voice trembled a bit at the last. But Merlin didn’t notice over the beating of his heart. 

“Endearment?” Merlin whispered “Like beloved or something like that?” 

Arthur grimaced. “Well not that one!” 

“Of course,” Merlin grinned goofily, “Never that one Sire. And why exactly would I be using this endearment, darling?” 

Arthur made another face while taking a step toward Merlin and pulling him close by the waist. “Read your stars Royal Astronomer of Camelot and see if there’s a future for us.” 

Merlin gasped. “A future?” 

“For us,” Arthur nodded feeling happy and more confident by the second that Arthur was his at last. He wound his arms around Merlin’s waist and began to nuzzle his neck. 

“Yes my prince.” Merlin sighed happily stretching his neck back so Arthur could reach it better. 

“That works.”


End file.
